


A Confession

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Alice is the one to confess.
Relationships: Alice/Sam (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 12





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic request from tumblr that I felt deserved it's own fic. If you also want to send me a writing/drawing request, feel free to do so at my art/writing tumblr @bronzeflower

Alice tied knot after knot, the red thread slowly weaving itself into a heart as Alice double and triple checked to make sure the knots were perfectly aligned. There was gold thread woven in for a special touch, and Alice delicately brushed a hand over it to make sure that it was solidly tied into the knot.

Alice went over the advice that Victor offered her. Or, well, more the rules that he gave her and explained in great detail.

One: Do it when there aren’t other people around. There was no reason for a confession to be public, and it might end with the person feeling pressured to accept, and that wasn’t a good start to any relationship.

Two: Allow a means of escape. One should not confess in so private of an area that the other person cannot leave if they feel uncomfortable.

Three: Be blunt. One should be completely open about their intentions and feelings, and they should leave no room for confusion, regardless of how oblivious the other person is.

Four: Give time for the other person to respond. Don’t take silence as acceptance or as a rejection. Some people take more time than others, but, if they take too long, one should really reconsider getting into a relationship with them.

Five: Prepare for rejection. If one is rejected, they need to be able to accept that gracefully in front of the person and then cry in private about it later.

All things considered, they were good rules. Victor did note that he didn’t think Sam would reject Alice, but there was always the possibility that Sam didn’t want to get into a relationship for one reason or another.

Alice sighed and figured confessing was a problem for tomorrow’s Alice, so she went to sleep.

Victor was one of the first people to greet Alice in the morning, so she brought out the heart knot to show him.

“Wow,” Victor awed. “This is really beautiful, Alice. I promise Sam is going to love it.”

“R-Right. Although, Victor, if I may ask?”

“Shoot!”

“Why prepare yourself for rejection before confessing? Isn’t that a little counter-productive?”

“I mean, you never know what the person’s going to say until you confess,” Victor said.

“But if the possibility of rejection is so high, why think about it?”

“When confessing, your priority should always be the other person’s comfort level,” Victor insisted. “You might be different, but I tend to have, uh, _very_ strong reactions to being rejected, romantic or otherwise, so I have to prepare extensively for it so I don’t make the other person feel guilty.”

“I guess that makes more sense as to why you would put so much emphasis on rejection,” Alice commented. “Although, I do wonder why you have so many rules?”

“I get around a lot,” Victor laughed. “And I used to be in relationships all the time. None of them ever lasted too long though…”

“That’s...unfortunate.”

“It’s fine. I’m in Portia now. New place, different reputation,” Victor shrugged and gave a smile. “You’re gonna do great! I’ll even take some roses to give you some good luck!”

“You say that like you don’t buy roses every day.”

“What can I say? I love chatting with you! The roses are just a bonus!” Victor declared, and he left as they finished the interaction.

Alice’s nervousness grew as she waited for Sam to show up at her stand. Sam basically did so every day since it was on her patrol route, and, soon enough, there was Sam coming up and greeting her.

“Hey, Alice! How’s it going?”

“H-Hi!” Alice squeaked out, and oh god, was her heart ever going to go back to normal. “It’s doing alright. You?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, and Alice felt her palms begin to sweat.

“You sure you doing alright? You’re looking a little shaky there.”

“Ah, well,” Alice blushed as she thought about the heart knot in her pocket. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”

“Huh? What is it?” Sam asked, and Alice gave a precursory glance at their surroundings. She could see Victor up on the banister on the other side of the street, and he gave her two thumbs up. Other than that, there was no one around.

It was the perfect time to confess. Alice took a deep breath, and she reached into her pocket, attempting to will herself to stop shaking.

“So, I, uh,” Alice presented the heart knot towards, looking away from Sam as she did so. “I like you...a lot. Would you go out with me?”

There was silence, and Alice had to constantly keep in mind Victor’s fourth rule to keep herself from bolting.

Alice finally managed to get the courage to look towards Sam to find that she had a brilliant flush across her face.

Alice caught Sam’s eye, and the flush got more pronounced.

“Yes!” Sam sputtered out. “I mean, yeah, yeah, I wanna go out with you.”

Sam took the heart knot and put it on, admiring the knotwork for a moment before facing back towards Alice.

“I, uh, like you a lot, too,” Sam said, and Alice couldn’t stop the giddiness that rose out of her chest as she giggled.

Alice looked at Sam’s face as she reached out and gently took Sam’s hands into her own.

“You’re really cute,” Alice found herself saying, a sudden boldness taking over her, and Sam was really red at this point.

“I, uh, you, you too,” Sam managed to get out.  
Alice couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
